Hot and Cold
by rpgfan100
Summary: Gaia and Agul are two halves of one whole. It wasn't until Gamu came to visit him that Fujimiya realized how true that was.


Hot and Cold

It was just past midnight when Fujimiya began to hear quiet footsteps echo through the small, damp cave that he called home. Sighing loudly, Fujimiya turned around to see Gamu approaching him. He wore a white tee shirt and jeans, prompting Fujimiya to wonder whether or not he could even remember the last time he saw Gamu in casual attire.

"You do know what time it is right?" Fujimiya asked as if he weren't talking to a genius.

"I'm sorry," Gamu returned "Work's been pretty hectic lately."

"Its fine," Fujimiya says, turning back to the computer that he was still working on "Why are you here anyway? Do you need my help with something?"

Gamu shook his head "I figured that you were pretty lonely out here by yourself so I came to keep you company."

Fujimiya raises an eyebrow but otherwise says nothing in response. Taking his silence as thanks, Gamu sits down next to Fujimiya and lays his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes in the process. Fujimiya gives Gamu a look, one that the other boy doesn't seem to notice, before turning back to his computer.

"I thought you said you were here to keep me company, not to take a nap?" Fujimiya couldn't help but ask.

"I am," Gamu insists "You're just so soft and it's so late at night. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages so I thought 'maybe the two of us could help each other get some actually sleep for once'"

"How did you know I was having trouble sleeping?"

Gamu shrugged "Just a feeling I had."

Fujimiya rolls his eyes but makes no attempt to pry Gamu off of his shoulder. Really though, how could he? Gamu was warm, really warm. Far warmer then Fujimiya's felt in a long time.

"You're very cold," Gamu says after a while, his warm breath grazing Fujimiya's cold cheek "Don't you have a blanket or something? You could catch a cold if you sleep without one."

Fujimiya shakes his head "It…wouldn't do much good. Besides, as you so proudly claimed, I haven't been doing much sleeping lately. All the better I suppose. Sleeping's just a waste of time when there's so much to fix."

Gamu wanted to tell him off for that, but he couldn't even get a word out before he stopped himself. He felt exactly the same as Fujimiya did. On the nights that he was actually able to keep his eyes closed for longer than a couple of hours, an increasingly rare occurrence the longer he worked at XIG, he couldn't help but feel guilty about doing nothing when either a monster attack or some strange alien plot to take over the Earth was just around the corner.

Between his job at XIG and his off the clock work preparing for 'what if' scenario #whatever, he wondered just how long it's been since he's truly been at peace. More importantly, how long has it been since Fujimiya's felt peace?

Gamu takes Fujimya's hand, embracing the cold feeling that always comes when he touches him. The cold feeling that not only encased his body but also danced around his heart "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have come for you as soon as I bonded with Gaia and yet, I left you to fight all by yourself."

"You're fully aware that I chose that path willingly," Fujimiya said "I may have been tricked but I still made the choice to fight against humanity of my own free will."

"That may be so but-"

"*I* was the one who made the choice to fight against you, nobody else."

"*That* may be so," Gamu says, this time a little louder than before "But that still doesn't change the fact that I abandoned you."

"Gamu-"

"That doesn't change the fact that… I was you partner…and I abandoned you."

As the words left Gamu's mouth, Fujimiya could feel the boy's warm tears begin fall down onto his shoulder. He wanted to hold Gamu, pull him into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

But… he couldn't. No matter how much wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to put his arms around the boy who was crying on his shoulder, the boy who was crying because of him. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Gamu anymore.

"You don't need to bare my sins, Gamu." The boy in question looked up at Fujimiya as he spoke, noticing the vapor that escaped from his lips ever so often "My foolish, corrupt quest to protect the Earth has caused me to commit far more then I could ever hope to be redeemed for."

It was all Fujimiya could bring himself to say to Gamu.

Despite his words, Gamu looked at Fujimiya, his eyes red and tears still falling down his checks "We're partners, Fujimiya. You're sins are my sins as well."

With those words, Gamu wrapped both of his arms around Fujimiya's waist and pulled himself as close as he possibly could to the other man. Stunned by this, Fujimiya puts his hands on Gamu's shoulders and attempts to push him away.

However, as soon as his rested his hands on Gamu's shoulders, he felt a wave of warmth wash over his cold body. A body that has long been cold ever since he obtained Agul's power.

"You feel it don't you?" Gamu asked "This intense heat coming from my body? I've had it ever since I obtained the power of Gaia. Since then, this heat has never left my body. It's always there, never growing dull, always strong. There are some days when the heat becomes so powerful it feels as though it's threatening to burn me from the inside out."

If it were even possible, Gamu pulls himself closer to Fujimiya "This heat…your cold…neither of them where meant for us too bare alone. We're supposed it do together Fujimiya. Neither of us are suppose to be alone."

His head buried in Fujimiya's chest, Gamu couldn't see his face at all. If he did, he would have seen small tears begin to Fujimiya's checks. It wasn't until he felt the cold drops of water fall onto the back of his head that he looked up to Fujimiya fighting back tears.

"Fujimi-"

Before he could say another word, Fujimiya pulled Gamu in a kiss. As soon as their lips connected, a feeling of peace washed over the boys as their hot and cold bodies connect. Peace… a feeling that was foreign to boys.

"Don't worry Fujimiya," Gamu said as soon as they broke their kiss "I won't leave you alone again. Not now, not ever."

Even now, Fujimiya still wanted to tell Gamu to leave him. To tell him that he deserved more then what he had to give him, that being with him would only cause him more harm than good… but he just couldn't find the will to do that.

Seeing Gamu like this made it clear to him that, among the many people he harmed in his quest to rid the world of humanity, nobody was hurt more than Gamu was. Fujimiya never truly realized just how much Gamu had to go through by himself.

Fujimiya was supposed Gamu's partner, fighting alongside him to protect the Earth. Instead, he abandoned Gamu to follow the lies of some stupid machine. Not only did he put the Earth in danger, he forced Gamu to choose between him and the Earth. Now he was considering leaving Gamu alone again…

No… he had to do this, he had to face this. If not for his sake, then for Gamu's. They were apart before but now, they were finally together again. He couldn't leave Gamu alone again. Not now…not ever.

 **Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure where I got this idea that Gaia's power made Gamu unbearably hot and Agul's power made Fujimiya unbearably cold. It might have been while I was reading other Ultra fics but I think it might have something to do with how… magical in nature these two are compared to other Ultras.**

 **In any case, to all 10 of you who not only care about Ultraman but also like an old show like Gaia enough to actually read some fanfiction of it, I hope you enjoyed it. I like imagining all the weird side effects bonding with an Ultraman could have for the host and I enjoyed writing this one. You know, outside of being totally lost on how to advance the story like three times… Anyway, see you later!**


End file.
